The Darkness in Light
by Evanescent Luminescence
Summary: Seto Kaiba had it made. He had a wonderful boyfriend, a wonderful job, a wonderful life. But he and his lover split apart and it all is down hill from there. ((Shounen-Ai SKxYM, SKxJW Major Character Death))


AN: This was not actually written by me, but by a close friend of mine. Want to complain? Tell me about. Every word you type in a review goes straight to her. Now, onto the... uh, good stuff....

**Title**: The Darkness in Light

**Summary**: Seto Kaiba had it made. He had a wonderful boyfriend, a wonderful job, a wonderful life. But he and his lover split apart and it all is down hill from there.

**Rating**: R

**Warnings**: Minor shounen-ai, swearing, use of alchohol, and MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh and all the characters do not belong to me, my friend, or I. Or that guy named Bob that lives in a box at the back of your closet. Actually, you'd better go check on him, I think he's stealing your socks.

Seto Kaiba was

supercilious,

condescending,

superlative,

ignorant,

and arrogant . . .

but he's not anymore.

_Thursday, December 18, 4:00 PM_

Kaiba sighed heavily as he looked across the high school grounds at Yugi. He was dreading what was to come; it seemed that every time they met, they argued. Somehow he knew that they wouldn't last very long.

Kaiba had courted Yugi for several months before Yugi noticed Kaiba's efforts. Flattered, Yugi had sent him an anonymous love note with a few magical (but unmentionable) things written on it that had sealed both their fates. Shortly after the note was sent, Kaiba cornered Yugi in the school courtyard, and the events following forged a seemingly unbreakable bond of affection. The pair seemed perfect for each other.

In the past couple of weeks, however, Kaiba had come to notice that the bond was weakening, fraying at its seams. Yugi was no longer as sweet towards him, and he'd become more distant. Instead, Yugi seemed more interested in Joey Wheeler, a brash blonde known for being gullable but rather fond of his opinions. It was when he saw them together that Kaiba realized he didn't have much of a chance anymore.

Soon arguements broke out between Kaiba and Yugi, arguments about stupid things that didn't really matter and about their tumultuous past that they had supposedly left behind. These disagreements added further strain to their already-crumbling relationship, and they both started to feel the weight of that stress. Although their affair had managed to crutch along for the past fortnight, but Kaiba knew it was going to end soon.

As Kaiba looked out the window of his black limousine, he could see that Yugi was with the blonde again, and his eye began to twitch irritably. Perhaps his and Yugi's romance wouldn't have fallen apart if the blonde hadn't been there to interfere. Perhaps it could've worked . . .

It was apparent that Yugi had now spotted the limo, but he seemed to be in no particular hurry to come greet Kaiba. He continued to stand there talking to Joey, his wild hair shaking when he laughed. Kaiba couldn't help but frown; Yugi never laughed like that because of him.

Finally, Yugi started over to the limo, and his jovial smile had vanished. He now wore a serious look that did not match his pleasant character. It was as if all his drive and energy were gone as soon as he set eyes on that limousine. Looking through the window at Yugi, Kaiba fancied that that was the case.

Yugi came around the back of the limousine and opened the door for himself, carefully ignoring the driver. He seated himself as far away from Kaiba as possible and stared out the window. He continued to stare, saying nothing, his eyes never meeting Kaiba's.

Kaiba finally spoke, and his voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Did you have a nice chat with Wheeler?" he asked venemously.

Yugi looked at him in surprise, and then his eyes narrowed. "What do you care? I thought you were too self-absorbed to notice anybody else around you."

Kaiba snorted. "I'm self-absorbed? You're so vain that you think you can get away with that haircut. Haven't you ever considered seeing a barber? Oh, I forgot, a whore like you would probably _sleep_ with the barber." Ignoring Yugi's startled glance he said,"I'll bet that you've done Wheeler more than you have me."

Yugi's violet eyes were filled with malice. "You're a jackass, Seto. Can't you just for once try to stop being so suspicious? Do you have to expect that I'm sleeping with all of my friends?"

"You fucked Tea, so how the hell am I supposed to know what goes on through your head? Tea, for Christ's sake!" Kaiba shook his head. "I don't know what to think anymore, Yugi. Do you like men or women? Feminism or masculinity . . .? Me or Joey Wheeler?"

Yugi sighed. "Seto, I thought that we had something really good when we first started going out. I really did. But now . . . Now I just feel that you don't love me anymore."

"I would hardly have said that I loved you in the first place. I doubt that you loved me."

"I did, you know." Yugi shook his head. "I really did. At least, I _thought_ that I did. I mean, you're handsome and rich, and you really are charming if you try. At Christmas, I don't ever know what to get you, because what can I get for the man who has everything? Perhaps I should have bought you a heart instead of cologne. You don't have one of those."

Kaiba put his hand across his eyes and leaned back in his seat. "Yugi," he began hesitantly, "you know as well as I do that our relationship has barely managed to crutch along over the last two weeks, and it's only going to get worse."

Yugi nodded and finished. "Perhaps we shouldn't see each other anymore." He sighed again. "We can't keep trying to hold up something that's already gone. It's like trying to pick up water with your hands. If we end it now, civilly, then maybe there'll be no hard feelings in the future."

Kaiba smiled bitterly. "There will be hard feelings, Yugi, believe me. Are you too blind to see that?" He opened the door of the limo and got out, slamming the door behind him.

Yugi stared after him in shock, but quickly recovered and said, "Driver, to the Turtle Game Shop, please."

"Yes, Mr. Motou," the driver replied mechanically, pulling away from the curb.

Yugi looked out the back window and spotted Kaiba disappearing into the muggy winter day, snow falling around him. For once, Yugi thought the snow was just cold and sad, not happy and cheering as it had once been. He'd never look at snow the same way again.


End file.
